projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftia
Craftia, officially the Republic of Craftia, is an island country located in southern Lantara. It constitutes the islands of Craftia (the mainland) and Lumina. It shares overseas borders with Loland to the north and Miners Republic to the north-west. On September 16, 1987, the Republic of East Craftia officially gained independence, before reunification with the Republic of West Craftia on the same date in 2004. Since then, Craftia has maintained a steady liberal democratic political system now comprising nine states and one territory. The population of 24.4 million is highly urbanised and approximately 17.5% of the population lives in the largest city, Notchropolis. Notchropolis dwarfs the capital city, Bankera, in terms of population as well as area, with a population of only 1.9 million. The population of Craftia is heavily concentrated on the coast and the northern and eastern states, and is highly multicultural. The nation has three official languages: English, (the main language of commerce and information), Chinese and Indonesian, representing the three most common ethnicities present on the island. Craftia is a newly developed country, with a rapidly growing economy since the end of the Great War of Craftia. Etymology The name Craftia has been in use to describe the island since the early 19th century. It was shortlisted in the 1805 Referendum as one of the choices for a name for the newly founded Kingdom of Craftia. The other choices were Jinsong, Xuana, Terratina and Mindilia. The name Craftia was chosen with 58% of the vote. Previously, the island was known as Reatina and has been historically been named this since antiquity. Reatina means 'beautiful' land in Reatinese, the indigenous language of Craftia. Craftia is a romanisation of the Reatinese word kurafta, meaning 'freedom of the people'. History Early history (pre-empire era, pre-1447) The island of Craftia has been inhabited for at least 2100 years, with the earliest establishments built circa 100 BCE. Early indigenous Reatinese tribes were scattered across the island. Qwertopolis, the first city, being established in 58 CE. The Kingdom of 'Reatina' (beautiful land in Reatinese), was established in 326 CE. The island suffered from invasions by the Silong Kingdom and Miners Empire throughout the first millenium. It was also annexed to the Infiniminers Empire during the entire 5th century, which started colonisation and caused massive destruction of indigenous Reatinese culture. Towards the end of the kingdom's rule, a large wave of Asian immigrants, mainly Chinese, settled on the island, leading to the Reatinan Rebellion of 1446. Empire era (1447 - 1805) After the rebellion, the kingdom became an empire in 1447. Problems arose within the empire as the Miners Republic constantly invaded the island. The Empire of Reatina collapsed in the late 18th century, leading to more conflict. By 1805, the extremely weak nation of Reatina suffered from a disastrously inflated economy, low population, poverty and famine. The Kingdom of Craftia was established with the renaming of Reatina on April 10, 1805. Monarchy era (1805 - 1892) This improved kingdom fared much better than its predecessor. The previously ruling Xuan Dynasty reformed the government, changing the empire into a monarch (retaining the Empire of Craftia name). The dynasty was quickly overthrown by the Clarendon House during the Clarendon Revolution in 1810. New governments were implemented, banning non-European immigration to the country, in an attempt to curtail the majority Asian population. As a result, many Craftian nationals of Asian descent left the island for neighbouring Loland, which had no such policies or problems with government. Annexation to the Miners Republic (1892 - 1987) Communist era (1892 - 1945) The monarchy of Craftia was annexed to the Miners Republic in 1892 after a well-hidden invasion took place. The nation quickly fell apart under the control of the Miners Republic as further reforms of government occurred. The government of the Miners Republic, which was predominantly Chinese at the time, reinstated Mandarin as a compulsory language. Provincial era (1945 - 1987) The Territory of Craftia gained autonomy of sorts in 1945, paving the way for freedom from many of the restraints of the Miners Republic. A democratic parliament was established and communism was overthrown, though this lead to another policy forcing Asians out of the country in fear of the Miners Republic. After several attempts to gain independence, the Great War of Craftia broke out in 1978, resulting in a nine-year war between the two conflicting countries. During the war, in 1984, the island was partitioned into East (the modern states of Jebsten, Addams, Meyang, Berhardsson and the BCT), and West Craftia (the modern states of Western Craftia, Kagstron, Lumina, Wintaro and Jagsland). East and West Craftia were occupied by the Craftian and Minean armies respectively. By the end of 1984, the war was tipping in favour towards the Craftian army, supported by more countries than the Miners Republic. A treaty made by the Miners Republic was signed in December 1986 to stop the war. On January 1, 1987, the Miners Republic relinquished control of most of the Craftian mainland, and East Craftia became the Autonomous Region of Craftia, with its own Prime Minister (Lachlan Charles), while the Miners Republic remained in control of the remnants of West Craftia (today's Western Craftia and Lumina), and renamed it as the Province of West Craftia (which itself would gain independence in 1992 as the Republic of West Craftia). The Autonomous Region of Craftia was almost completely recognised worldwide as an independent nation and not an autonomous region of the Miners Republic. Independence and the modern day (1987 - present) After pressure from the UN towards the Miners Republic, the Autonomous Region of Craftia officially gained independence on September 16, 1987 and was renamed the Republic of East Craftia. Six new states were drafted (Addams, Jagsland, Jebsten, Kagstron, Meyang and Wintaro) from old county divisions and districts, and finalised. The largest city at the time, Notchropolis, was established as a provisional capital until the completion of the planned proper capital, Bankera. The Bankera Capital Territory was declared a territory in 2001 with the moving of the capital city from Notchropolis to Bankera. Neighbouring West Craftia (including Lumina) remained in the territory of the Miners Republic until 1992, when it became independent. In 2004, after negotiations between governments, West Craftia was peacefully reunited with East Craftia and became the seventh state (and renamed Western Craftia), while the entire island was renamed Craftia. The region of Berhardsson was declared the eighth state in 2017 and the island of Lumina (formerly part of Western Craftia) seceded from Western Craftia and became the ninth state in 2022. No changes to the state borders have been made since. The nation's politics are still predominantly centre and centre-left; a remnant of the Miners Republic's presence and influence on Craftia during a majority of the 20th century. Demographics Largest cities and towns of Craftia Ancestry According to the 2072 census, approximately 92% of the population of Craftia was human, 5% were testificates, 2% pigmen and 1% creepers. 74% of humans in Craftia identified themselves as Craftian, 13% Minean, 7% Lolandese, 2% Tendoan and 4% other. Human ancestry As humans do not originate from the planet of Minearth, their ancestry is much more diverse than the native inhabitants. In the 2072 census, humans could nominate up to two choices for family ancestry. The first table below shows the continent information while the second table shows the individual country breakdown. Language History The official languages of Craftia, as stated by the government, are English, Mandarin and Bahasia Indonesia, though most written language is only in English. The first official languages were Mandarin and Japanese (used interchangeably), with the earliest reports stating they became official in the 15th century, though Japanese eventually fell out of use by the 17th century. English has been an official language since 1805 with the beginning of the Clarendon Dynasty. Mandarin was removed as a language around this time with several new policies banning immigration from 'Asiatic' countries, coming into place. After the invasion by the Miners Republic in 1892 and the annexation of Craftia, Mandarin was once again reinstated as an official language, while English was retained and Reatinese was banned. In 1945, while it was used in the rest of the Miners Republic, Mandarin was banned by the reformed government in Craftia. After the independence of Craftia in 1987, Mandarin and Bahasa Indonesia was added, as recognised regional languages in 2012 and were instated as official languages in 2064. In the same year, Reatinese was reinstated as a regional language (having being stripped of its status by the Miners Republic in 1899), and Malay, Tamil and Korean were added as regional languages. In modern times, it is commonplace for names of places (such as cities, streets, etc.) to have only English and Chinese translations (as Indonesian shares the Latin script with English). English names (e.g. Notchropolis) are not translated into Bahasa Indonesia, except for when the name includes non-pronoun words (such as cardinal directions). For example, the city named "Canley Shore" is translated as "Pantai Canley" in Indonesian, but "Padbury" is not. Statistics As of 2070, approximately 30-40% of written language (signs, etc.) is bilingual (English and Mandarin), and approximately 10-20% of written language is trilingual (English, Mandarin and Indonesian). Reatinese is the official indigenous language of the land. The table below shows the percentage of various languages spoken at home, according to the 2072 census. English is gradually diminishing as a language spoken at home (but this has slowed down), while Mandarin and Bahasa Indonesia are becoming more common (Mandarin very rapidly, Bahasa Indonesia gradually). Reatinese is in decline. The government has plans to address issues related to the Reatinese people. The table below shows what percentage of the population can understand the major languages, according to the 2072 census. Religion Craftia has no state religion, as the Craftian Constitution prohibits the federal government from establishing a state religion, impose any religious practices, or prohibit the free exercise or observance of any religion. The table below shows the percentage of various religions, according to the 2072 census. States and territories Craftia has nine states: Jebsten (JBN), Addams (ADM), Meyang (MYN), Berhardsson (BER), Jagsland (JLD), Wintaro (WTO), Western Craftia (WC), Kagstron (KTN) and Lumina (LMA), and one territory: Bankera Capital Territory (BCT). Each state and territory has its own parliament. Transport Roads Craftia has a very complex road system, which has been noted by the federal government, though no plans have been made to 'untangle' the system. Public transport Public transport has only recently been widely used - this is due to increasing congestion on roads and new transport infrastructure. Public transport networks Most major cities in Craftia have public transport networks. Bankera, Grumbroe and Pallsburg are the only Craftian capital cities without multi-modal networks (though more networks are under construction). The vast majority of smaller cities and towns in Craftia rely entirely on buses. In the table below, green indicates a fully operational mode or system, while yellow denotes a partially operational mode or a mode under construction/planning. Grey indicates a lack of that particular mode.